1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb, and more particularly to a three-phase light bulb having three different lighting effects so as to provide light to meet different requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional light bulbs are each normally equipped with a seat having an engaging area formed on a bottom of the seat, two conducting wires respectively extending out from the engaging area and into an enclosure to connect to different ends of a filament received inside the enclosure. Thus, the user is able to use the light bulb to give off light to illuminate a space. However, because the dimension of the filament is fixed, the brightness of the light is fixed. Therefore, if the brightness is insufficient for the entire space, the user can only replace the light bulb with a different light bulb having a filament with a larger dimension than the dimension of the original light bulb. Again, after the filament is changed by using a different light bulb, the brightness of the light is also fixed so that if the illumination requirement is changed again and not much illumination is required, the user will have to change back to the original light bulb. Although changing the light bulb is not particularly difficult, the potential risks including falling to the ground, slipping . . . etc., may result in injury to the user. Above all, the work is annoying and tiresome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved three-phase light bulb to mitigate the aforementioned problems.